halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Yue
Biography Much of Yue's early history is unknown. What is known is that shortly after being born Yue was taken away by the Omega Ninja who presumably trained and raised Yue himself until the time Yue was given over to the Overlords. After being handed over, yue was made into a test subject and modified. the next several years of Yue's life was filled with even more training and tests until it was concluded that yue would be allowed to leave the overlord facility and enter the field as a agent of the overlords. Yue's first true assignment was to help repel a covenant invasion of an Omega base. After the battle, Yue was looking through data on the last working computer of the facility before being discovered by Blade-Edge's Team. After a short period of questioning yue was invited to join the Antipater by the resident doctor, Doctor Polnoch, to return to the ship. Yue would later assist Blade-edge's team on their mission to Xa'a Karin. When the Vogan guards refused to let them through and opened fire on the team when the Antipater delivered them the equipment they would need to survive the sectors dangerous atmosphere, Yue Sprung into action. The battle only lasted a few seconds, each vogan was reduced to bloody pieces by a single punch delivered with lightning speed. Appearance Yue is always wearing a full body suit of unknown black leathery material and a mask made of similar material with what can be assumed as two purple visors which start where they eyes would be but extend on each side to where the ears would be found before stopping. Yue is fairly well built the muscles on it's arms, legs, and chest is apparent; most likely due to the form fitting nature of the bodysuit yue wears. Personality Yue in spite of his appearance tends to act in a very childlike fashion, often speaking with a very singsong quality and acts very friendly to those that he speaks with. Always seemingly happy and in a state of wonder and excitement regardless of the situation and the state of things around him. Relationships with others Omega Ninja Yue views the omega ninja as her master and as a father figure, always speaking highly of him and the training she received under him. Blade-Edge Almaz Lahksmi Siobhan Others When dealing with civilians or those that he's just meet Yue is always friendly and happy, treating others with kindness although with his appearance, his sometimes odd manner of speech and generally excitable and extremely positive attitude may come on too strong for most. Even when dealing with enemies his attitude does not change all that drastically If at all. Known Powers And Abilities General Speed- Strength- One of his less obvious abilities is his strength. Yue has immense natural strength on his own capable of overpowering jiralhanae with little effort. Using chakra to enhance his striking power grants allows him to pull of even more incredible feats, breaking weapons and mjolnir armor to shattering the ground and and creating explosive shrapnel to fly out in every which way or even turning kig-yar into bloody bits with a single punch. Smell- Yue's sense of smell has been significantly enhanced and altered capable of identifying and tracking a scent across several miles as well as being more capable of filtering out smells that would otherwise overwhelm. Sight- like his sense of smell Yue's vision has also been altered quite heavily through genetic modification. Capable of seeing 10x farther than a normal human with perfect clarity and being able to see in pitch black darkness, capable of viewing other spectrums of light including being able to see and detect magic as waves though how is not clear. Regeneration- Perhaps one of his greatest strengths is his powerful regenerative abilities. Already capable of taking more punishment than most his ability to rapidly regenerate from most wounds. Point blank gunshots to the head and stabbings heal in no time flat and even being teleported into a rock was not enough to cause any significant damage. Having only recently been put in to service and rarely taking damage to to his insane speeds and reaction times it's not currently known what if any limits his regeneration has.